


Leave Your Hat On

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html">porn battle</a> for the prompts - Crossdressing and leave your hat on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leave Your Hat On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [porn battle](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html) for the prompts - Crossdressing and leave your hat on.

  
Victoria’s not sure who picked the theme of the party, but she’s amused when everyone stares at her in shock. They expected her to go with the moll theme, not the gangster, but she’s enjoying giving new meaning to ‘double-breasted suit’. She takes her flask from her pocket when someone offers her a drink and tosses back a good shot of whiskey. It burns in all the right ways and she winds her way through the party, looking for fun.

She finds Gabe shooting pool in the backyard. He’s dressed in a pinstriped suit and he looks like a gangster, right down to the bulge in his suit along his side. She can see the leather of his shoulder holster and she’s almost certain she knows what kind of gun he’s packing.

“You have something in there for me, Saporta?” She stands next to the table, her legs flanking the corner pocket.

He takes his shot, sinking the eight ball between her legs. “One way to find out.”

She smiles knowingly and shakes her head. “More than one.” Walking around the table, she grabs the cue from him and tosses it to Nate. “C’mon.”

Gabe follows her, just like she knew he would, and she leads him up the stairs, lacing her fingers through his. “You look good in that suit, Vicky-T,” his voice is teasing, hot and promising. “You’ll look better out of it.”

“Keep calling me that, Saporta, and you’ll be lucky if you see my fist before I punch you down these fucking stairs.” She opens a door and lifts her fedora as Gabe moves past her, into the dark. She snaps on the light switch, and the golden glow of three table lamps light up a room with a wall of windows, the whole of Los Angeles spread before them. He turns and looks at her, waiting and expectant. “Strip.”

He does as she says, undoing his slacks and letting them fall to the floor. He’s graceful by nature, but he’s Gabe, so he toes off his shoes and socks and kicks the whole mess aside, boxers tented over his straining cock.

She laughs, low and hot, taking off her own slacks. She keeps the suit jacket buttoned, her breasts straining against the collar and her hard nipples clearly visible against the material. Gabe groans low in his throat as he takes in what she’s wearing, his eyes going from her high heels to the thigh-high stockings to the black leather harness caressing her hips. She walks over and slides her hand into his jacket. Her fingers stroke the leather strap before sliding down to the holster itself, and she wraps her hand around Gabe’s weapon.

It’s thick and black, not too long, but not exactly short either. She slides it down, pushing it up inside her and fucking herself slowly, just a couple of strokes that make Gabe’s eyes widen. She removes it finally, loosening the harness just enough to slip the dildo where it belongs. Gabe’s watching her with hot, desperate eyes and his chest is rising and falling rapidly. He’s pale, the blood rushing south as he drops his gaze from her breasts to the hard jut of the dildo she’s wearing for him. “Shit, Victoria…”

“Turn around, Gabriel.” She purrs the words, walking toward him. He hurries to obey, bending over and bracing his hands on the back of a chair. She rakes her nails over his ass, the silk of his boxers rasping beneath them, against his skin. Gabe makes a low noise and she catches the waistband, tugging the boxers down. He whimpers as she works it past his cock and then again as she centers her foot on the fabric and uses her heel to push them the rest of the way down, nylon sliding over Gabe’s skin.

“Fuck. Fuck.” He gasps and his hands tighten on the chair. She reaches in the jacket of her suit and pours lube on the dildo, stroking it with her hand. Gabe ducks his head as she strokes, shivering at the wet thick sound. She presses her fingers to his ass, pushing them in smoothly, feeling him clench around her as he groans under his breath, his knees giving slightly.

“You want my cock, Gabe?” She removes her fingers and presses the head of the dildo against him. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck. Yes.” He gasps the words, pressing back as she pushes forward. She moves slowly, watching his body for signs that she’s going too fast or too slow. Gabe gasps with every thrust and she can see from his reflection in the windows that he’s biting his lip. Sweat is beading on the back of his neck as she starts thrusting in earnest, feeling perspiration gathering under her hat. “Victoria. Fuck. Yes.”

“Such a little bitch, Gabriel.” She laughs and uses the back of her hand to push her hat up, her hair falling in her face. “Beg so pretty. Don’t even need to bring out the big guns.”

“Please.” Gabe shudders and his hips buck forward, searching for friction. The strap of the harness slides against her slick clit and she’s close, almost as close as him. Her hands tighten on his hips and she braces herself, moving hard and fast as she hit her stride, leather and skin pushing her over the edge of her orgasm. Gabe’s entire body is shaking as she rides it out, and it’s only when he’s reduced to whispered desperation that she reaches around and starts stroking him.

It doesn’t take long before he’s spilling all over her hand and the back of someone’s fairly expensive furniture. She wipes the mess on his hip and pulls back, pulling out and his knees actually give way. She unbuckles the harness and steps out of it. “Clean that up, would you?”

“Or what? I’ll end up with a horse head in my bed?”

Victoria smiles and tugs her slacks back on. “Oh, no. What I’ll do will be much, much worse.”  



End file.
